theplayingdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Hand 2
https://lostsoulstome.tumblr.com/ Untitled lostsoulstome Post ID: 162829022170 Hi Internet~ My name's Sarah! I feel a bit awkward writin this, but I like to write stories, and I hope you guys would like to read it! Post ID: 162829329695 Dark and Stormy Night He felt the dark storm press on, as he walked through the desolate halls. Nothing truly felt alright to him. Post ID: 162829723055 blah random 0ybUr1dh letuacho RANDOM WORDS CONTEST! Post ID: 162830195305 Moms say Me: mom can I go outside? Mom: No, its 12 Me: but moooooooooooooom never lets me go outside before 4 PM. ;-; Post ID: 162847095600 the random numbers BTW guys that’s for a cool thing actually It’s called a cipher, it’s the key gonna make the first story that you need to decipher!!!!! = Tagged: #baby, #joker, #haha = Post ID: 162847589775 Riy prbyk uiy evact nf kpd jtnhgy, ole willd euiuv h pppevq mtrzyr. Vos zps zv ipemyn hvf zfcej dped. Nhg icw xcjkld xh fawnv, rp vv khatr. Be ohyct dfnld! Xay bqf wq cyrwly jhl nqa pcjhx vlcmhos. Jl astn sh ufquyr qus. Yo uth vq ioyraavgoa yh kzil. Nhg icw tnruad xh bavl hfjm extmik. Biu jcstce lz lppuyu isruyi wopr acm. Ku ojm vlw ofqhl. - VIGENÉRE = KEY: YBURDHLETUACHO - The young boy comes to his father, and cries about a broken finger. The boy is beaten for being weak. The boy wishes to laugh, to be happy. He makes jokes! The boy is beaten for not being serious. He must be number one. An ace of everything he does. The boy starts to hate this number. His cousin is always better then him. In all but humor. July 11, 2017 Post ID: 162848760305 Let’s try it again! UryylpercH Ygfk is the new cipher! = Tagged as: #baby, #doll, #suit, #clubs, #ace, #haha, #fefe, #awawwwa, #grhhhththt, #aeefxss asw sfbbb, #C blmh nsl'tl ugymbzle. Lch zv'z das., #awyy wwq, #vsia = UryylpercH Ygfk - PLAYFAIR = REPLACE J WITH I - TqsspobuxC Wiki (refers to http://tqsspobuxc.wikia.com/wiki/TqsspobuxC_Wiki) - PLAYFAIR = REPLACE J WITH I - SummonersX C blmh nsl'tl ugymbzle. Lch zv'z das. - VIGENÉRE = KEY: URYYLPERCHYGFK - I know you're watching. And it's fun. YBURDHLETUACHO - PLAYFAIR = REPLACE J WITH I - WDTQCIPASTEBIN https://pastebin.com/wdtqci // Invalid link. Switch I -> J // https://pastebin.com/wdtqcj Later removed, this gave us playfaired "http://tqsspobuxc.wikia.com/wiki/TqsspobuxC_Wiki". TqsspobuxC Wiki TqsspobuxC_Wiki%22. TqsspobuxC Wiki". | TqsspobuxC Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia http://tqsspobuxc.wikia.com/wiki/G5xhs51c4fr5uun5h534 TqsspobuxC Wiki G5xhs51c4fr5uun5h534 190906 0612020615 0820 1703170206041603 131804061422 190906 0612020615 0820 1703170206041603 131804061422 - LETTER NUMBERS - SIF FLBFO HT QCQBFDPC MRDFNV - PLAYFAIR - THE EMAIL IS SARAIANE GMAILX - CORRECTED - The email is sarajane@gmail.com. Zbnapnd ut ykc dhsbpa. Dtr zfom ac urpnppcc tinsuov. - PLAYFAIR = REPLACE J WITH I - Welcome to the circle. You will be summoned shortly. http://tqsspobuxc.wikia.com/wiki/Arab TqsspobuxC Wiki Arab lqjswxbhb5447 lqjswxbhb5447 - VIGENÉRE = Key: tqsspobuxC - sarahjane5447 Mxw Xxftn Zkksdw qshcku bd s xtk euvu. Lufv bs bh botyd au mpo xtx yfltffmqgw. - VIGENÉRE = KEY: TqsspobuxC - The First Circle begins in a few days. Send me an email if you are interested. Post ID: 162885068680 Ic1bg d2tv dqtu6nifsgj vm2j njuzc5pj p5g luksn1oh oe unxufty? - GRONSFELD = Key: 1262551 - Ha1ve y2ou cons6idered th2e mista5ke o5f joini1ng my sisters? Post ID: 162901515460 Mxw Ctm jm Tckhafv. Hiy Mcli ak Pzfrxpwuj. - VIGENÉRE = Key: TqsspobuxC - The Key is Warring. The Pass is Alexander. Post ID: 162906823550 Nice bedroom :P Axxnpsp, rgtdqz. Ump qbuofadk qqh nc 2,000,000 fjfbhoig vzhmgfr. Sixwyik rth onkbz, ysqb nqskis xq. G apxh bcnq wpe f hpheigpq. Vbz: Gfi Srcr: Hfxa - KEYED VIGENÉRE = Alphabet Key: WARRING = Passphrase: ALEXANDER - Welcome, sister. The entrance fee is 2,000,000 american dollars. Prepare the money, then inform me. I will give you a location. Key: Art Pass: Less Category:Hands